


Derek's magical moment

by LucifersHitman



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Stiles, Dirty Talk, Double stiles, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Magic, PWP, Stiles fucks stiles whilest Derek watches, Voyeurism, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oooo. Prompt: How about Stiles getting fucked by a doppleganger/clone of himself. Selfcest. o u o And Derek has to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's magical moment

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my BETA Galyfrayen-Consulting-Criminal

Derek was staring at the sight in front of him completely unabashed.

He’d been tied up with wolfs-bane coated rope and should probably be really pissed and ready to rip out someone's throat.

Yeah, that went down the gutter when his eyes flicked across the room to find Stiles and Stiles. 

On the bed.

With each other. 

He’ll admit that instead of being pissed, his cock had hardened so fast he’d felt dizzy. He let out a possessive snarl as his mate moaned low on the bed, arching up and fucking into his doubles mouth, and whimpering his name, big brown eyes staring at him, glazed over, cheeks flushed. 

He’d whined when Stiles-double had glanced up through his lashes and smirked, popping off of Stiles with a filthy wet sound, licking his lips slowly. 

"Oh, hey sourwolf, you finally woke up. I was just having some fun with myself and, I thought, y’know what would make it better? You watching. So we made it happen. I’m a bit of a slut, you know, it was so easy to get me on board, just telling me how wrecked you're gonna look and I crawled right into the bed.”

He groaned a little, opening his mouth to talk only to be cut off, staring wide eyed as Stiles bucked up with a cry. He writhed against the sheets when Number Two continued to pump two wet fingers into him, twisting with practiced ease.

"It’s okay, I’m still me. A bit of magic went awry and, woop, there’s two of us. But why not enjoy it y’know?"

And - yeah he hadn’t really argued with that, especially not when his mate whined and pushed back, gripping for the sheets desperately.

God, the scent of arousal was everywhere, making his cock pulse and throb in delight, panting out - 

"Fuck him."

He purred in aproval when Number Two grinned in glee, flipping Stiles over and settling in his knees, palming at his own ass and leaning over, mouthing down Stiles back. 

"Do I look good like this, all stretched out and eager? I mean, I’d let you come over and join but I kinda wanna see if I can make you cum in your jeans first. Besides, you always liked to watch me open myself up."

"Fuck, yeah."

He groaned when Stiles cried out, head thrown back, ass high in the air. He parted his leg more as his double guided his cock to Stile’s ass, pushing the tip in slowly, circling his lips with a low moan. 

"Fuck, am I tight enough for you like this, Derek? ‘Cause I feel awful tight right now, clenching up around my cock."

He growled low, his hips twitching up against nothing as Stiles #2 pulled back and just slammed home, grabbing at Stiles’s hair, wrenching his head back, forcing Stiles to meet his gaze.

Fuck, Stiles looked so pretty like this, stretched out, dotted skin tinged pink with pleasure. His mouth gaped open, spit slicked lips glistening. 

He whimpered when #2 fucked deep, gripping Stiles hips and pulling him back onto his cock. The pair of them were crying out, writhing together, all desperate and pleading. His name left their lips and lit up his veins until his cock was jerking painfully in his jeans, panting heavily under his breath. 

"Shit, when I get out of these ropes, I’m going to come over there and I’m going to fuck you both until you can’t move. I’ll eat one of you out, I’ll have other you fucking begging for it."

He grinned wolfishly when they both whimpered, hips stuttering, headboard slapping against the wall as #2 started fucking harder into his mate. He watched hungrily as Stiles choked on a cry, body locking up, his cock pulsing between his legs, streaks of cum hitting the sheet under him. Stiles collapsed onto it, desperate, weak little moans leaving him as #2 fucked him through it, growling lightly.

"Fuck, Stiles, I-"

His body locked up, muscles twitching, fangs bared as he came. He painted the inside of his jeans white, head falling back as his whole body lit up, snarling his mates name as Stiles #2 screamed his, cumming hard into Stiles, the pair collapsing onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. 

It was a while before any of them thought to move and Derek began working on the knots, dragging the offending rope from him and tossing it aside. He snarled deep as both pairs of eyes blinked up at him, and both mates grinned as he stalked over. 

Oh, he was going to make them sing for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS!


End file.
